Domination
by EmberSH
Summary: It's all about power, and if Clint won't do as he's told Loki will just have to get creative. Slightly AU, Bondage, PwP, Slight Breathplay, Slight Spanking, FrostHawk. Happy Halloween


**DOMINATION**

Clint tugged uselessly at the bonds holding his wrists above his head, more to appease his pride than for any hope of escaping if he was honest. He had no illusions about the likelihood of suddenly developing the muscle mass necessary for breaking out of iron cuffs, and they were too tight to slip out of without first breaking most of the bones in his hands.

It wasn't long until he had more important matters on his mind, however. Loki had left him, bare chested and shackled, nearly an hour ago when it became apparent that whipping wouldn't break the agent. He had apparently found some leverage to secure Clint's co-operation in his absence; Hostages. Stark and Natasha.

Clint threw himself against the bonds, snarling viciously at the God. "Let them go!"

"I don't think so. You've been troublesome, pet, but you're too well trained for me to beat it out of you. So we're going to try something new; You give me what I want or _they_ will suffer for it."

Tony looked indignant, but kept uncharacteristically quiet. Judging from the bruises it was a lesson recently, and painfully, learnt. Natasha, whilst less injured than Tony, was no picture of health. She looked deathly pale, anemic if Clint was any judge, and still bleeding sluggishly from a few wounds. The weeks since the invasion hadn't been kind to either of them. Clint felt bad standing there physically sound, more or less, whilst they were both barely able to stand.

Loki's smug look said he quite clearly understood Clint's irrational feelings of guilt. An insane smile pulled at his lips as he shackled both hostages, hands together, to the bar in the center of the floor. "So Barton," He began, crouching and running a hand up Natasha's arm gently, a cruel parody of a supportive touch. "We'll try again. Where has SHIELD run off to? Where has Fury hidden himself?"

"Bite me!" Clint snapped. Not the best comeback, and certainly not a smart move, but given the circumstances it was about the best he could manage.

"A stupid thing to say, when your dear Agent Romanoff is within my grasp." Lowering his head Loki moved behind Natasha until his breath ghosted against her ear. As she shuddered faintly he ran a cold hand down the back of her neck and bit, suddenly without warning, into her shoulder.

Clint flinched as she cried out in pain and shock, yanking against his chains again when Loki lifted his head to reveal blood on his lips. The bastard had bitten hard enough to break the skin. "Answer the question."

"Go to hell!"

"Dear me, you really don't know when to quit. Maybe a warning, hmm? A lesson for you to mind your manners."

Loki moved so he was facing Tony, keeping their faces level, and placed a hand on the genius' shoulder. Without breaking eye contact he dragged his hand down slowly, almost sensuously, until it rested on the arc reactor and he could feel Tony's pulse flickering under his fingers.

"This is what happens when you fight me, Barton."

Tony gasped as Loki pulled the reactor out, though he tried to stifle it, bracing against the pain of his heart seizing. From Loki's smirk it was apparent he heard.

Placing his hand over the hole Loki closed his eyes and sent his magic forward to investigate. "So that's what it's there for… Painful way to die, Stark."

Tony had only a moment to realize what the sadistic grin on Loki's face meant before his whole chest jolted. His eyes widened as the second pulse of magic tore through him, pulling the shrapnel through his heart. For a moment there was still, the calm before the storm, then his body began to seize and he screamed. It was over as suddenly as it started, and as his body crumpled Loki turned to face the remaining two captives.

The Widow was trying to keep a straight face but Loki could see the fear in her eyes, and the lie in her calm demeanor. His hawk was staring with undisguised shock and horror, and it was him Loki addressed.

"I can kill her just as easily, Barton. Consider her life payment for your good behavior. Maybe I'll even let you free her if you impress me. Even a God can be merciful."

Clint made no response, maintaining eye contact with Loki as he fought back tears. After a brief pause, during which it became apparent that Clint would not reply, Loki sighed. "If you won't answer my questions and you won't entertain me surely you realize I will grant you no boon." He gave the archer a few beats to give input.

"Well then, I usually prefer my partners willing but maybe Agent Romanoff can help me pass the time whilst you think."

Natasha grasped his meaning immediately; Clint could see the panic blossom in her eyes. When she had joined SHIELD they had promised she'd never have to use sex as a weapon again, and now it was going to be used against her. Every woman's worst fear.

"No!" Clint spoke quickly, before Natasha could lose her calm completely.

Loki raised an eyebrow, in a very clear '_Are you telling me what to do?_' gesture.

Too late to take it back now. _Time to take one for the team, Barton. _"What I mean to say is… You prefer a willing partner and I- I'm willing if you'll let Nat go…"

"I am not so desperate. A partner of _obligation _is worse than one unwilling." His smirk belied his words, marking him as open for negotiation.

Clint squared his shoulders, swallowing his pride in the face of Natasha's fear. "It's not out of obligation." He licked his lips nervously, a tell he should never have allowed himself. "I – Please, want you." It came out little more than a strained whisper.

Loki's smirk grew, but he made no move towards Barton. "You have to make me _believe _you, pet."

"No, Barton." Natasha took a steadying breath. "You don't have to play his mind games. I can… I can-"

"I need you." Clint cut her off. If he gave himself a moment to consider his resolve would fail him. "Please. Own me, control me. Show me my place and make me regret leaving it." He groaned for good measure, feeling ridiculous.

If someone could walk smugly it would be Loki. "All you ever had to do was ask, pet. Is it not a God's job to absolve you of your sins?" He fisted a hand in Clint's hair, pulling his head back until they made eye contact. "I will tear you apart, and you will enjoy it. In the end, you will submit to me with your whole being. Willingly. Fully." His hand tightened. "Or she will never leave this room. Do you like the sound of that?"

The God's voice was sex and violence, and Clint had no trouble hearing the threat in the question. The only path left was to play along and wait it out. "_God_, yes." He arched his back, trying to ignore the masochistic streak that was threatening to rear it's head. He had a fine line to walk, allowing the pleasure to come without giving in to it.

Loki's right hand pulled a knife from Clint's belt, whilst his left palmed the archer through his pants. Clint tipped his head back, baring his throat to Loki and resisting the urge to grind against Loki's hand. He had always had a thing for authority, a kink that SHIELD had only encouraged, and reigning it in was hard when he couldn't allow himself to fight it.

"Keep your eyes up, woman." Loki snarled as Natasha tried to avert her gaze. "Or I'll take one of his." He dragged the flat of his knife down beside one of Clint's eyes, before cutting into his cheek bone. It almost looked like the hawk was crying blood, Loki liked the look on him.

Clint hissed as the sharp pain, a jolt of pleasure making it's way down to join the friction of Loki's skilled fingers. He met Natasha's eyes, and saw the apology in her expression though it would have appeared blank to the rest of the world. And the promise; She wouldn't blank out to make it easier on herself, even though she could, she wouldn't leave him alone. Then she mouthed the words that absolved him of all guilt. 'Just give in.' She knew him better than he knew himself, or so it seemed. She knew exactly what he was going through, and forgave him, gave him leave to give in to his base instincts. He loved her for it.

As Loki lowered his mouth to Clint's neck, soft lips and sharp teeth working in tandem, he shut his eyes and groaned. Relaxing his iron control and allowing his hips to shift restlessly, seeking more of the warm pressure. Shutting down his thoughts and letting his body take over, a trick Natasha herself had taught him.

Loki's mouth trailed wet kisses as vicious bites, setting Clint's skin buzzing despite his reservations. He took a deep breath, and tried to sink into the sensations. He'd slept with less attractive people for SHIELD, many of them just as evil in their own way. This was no different; he just had to forget everything outside of the moment.

After a few seconds the god pulled back, eyes black with lust. The knife dropped to the floor and nimble fingers made quick work of Clint's belt. Pants and underwear hit the floor in quick succession, and a sharp slap to the back of Clint's thigh prompted him to step out of them. But not before it dragged out a deep groan.

As Clint kicked the fabric away Loki eyed him thoughtfully, and Clint flushed, catching his lower lip between his teeth. "Did you like that, pet?"

Clint made no response, but his body's interest was more than apparent. Loki smirked, slowly circling before lashing out without warning, landing a heavier blow onto Clint's hip.

Clint's hips jerked forward and he panted raggedly. Loki finished his circle standing in front of the archer and narrowed his eyes slightly, calculating. Quick as a snake he struck out again, backhanding Clint's face hard enough to whip the archers head to one side and leave the God's knuckles smarting.

"_Fuck._" Clint hissed, pupils blown when he turned back to meet Loki's eyes. The God's eyes were dark and dangerous, and Clint let himself drown in them "_More._"

Loki's next strike was pure instinct; vicious and stinging. Clint's panting almost undoing his control.

He dropped his hands to the archer's chest, returning his mouth to Clint's neck and biting hard enough to draw blood.

Clint threw his head back. "_Ah,_" he gasped, pressing his whole body forwards towards Loki "_Aaah." _

Loki soothed the bite with his tongue, before sucking a hickey just below it. Then, as Clint relaxed into the sensation, he dug his nails in sharply, dragging them down to leave eight long scratches marking the agent from collar to navel. Judging by Clint's reaction he enjoyed the pain as much as he enjoyed the biting.

From the strength of his reactions it was safe to assume that no-one had managed to meet Clint's needs in quite a long time. Loki could relate to that; It was hard to find someone who could take all the abuse he dished out, and if Clint had been craving a man like him, well, there were none on Earth.

Before the Hawk had a chance to calm down Loki grabbed his throat, cutting off the airway for a few seconds before relaxing his grip. With his hand on Clint's neck it was easy to feel the shorter man's shivers and his racing pulse.

Clint's speech had been reduced to inarticulate groans, and Loki was thrilled by the power rush. He tightened his grip again, holding it longer, until Clint's heart pounded desperately and his eyes unfocused. Then he stepped back a few paces, watching the agent desperately try to gather his scattered wits.

"Beg me, pet."

It took Clint a few seconds to register the order, and another few to remember how to speak, but Loki didn't mind the wait. The thrill of having the headstrong man so pliable far outweighed his irritation. And his buzz only increased with Clint's desperation.

"Please. Oh God please, _Loki_. God I _need- _Need you so bad. _Ah,_" His hips moved restlessly, searching. "God. Fuck me, hit me. Touch me. _Something, anything. Ah, hah." _ He could barely breathe. "Take me. Fuck my mouth. I don't _care._"

That was about the hottest thing Loki had ever heard, and he reached down into his pants, pulling his member out. "Tell me what you want, pet."

Clint was many things, but he wasn't slow. He groaned like a whore, flicking his tongue against his lips. "I want you to push me down onto my knees. Grip my hair and treat me like your fucking whore. Fuck my mouth so I can't breathe, so I'll be tasting you for weeks." He yanked on his bonds, straining until every muscle in his arm bulged. "I want to touch you; worship you." His eyes followed Loki's hand, and he bit his lip as the God sped his motions. "Then I want you to fuck me until I can never walk straight again. Break me, make me yours."

Loki snapped into action, crossing the distance between them and kicking the knife away as he unlocked the cuffs. Hands circling Clint's wrists in their place. "You're good at talk, let's see what else that mouth can do." He dropped his hands to Clint's shoulders, shoving hard so the archer collapsed backwards onto his knees.

Clint tilted his head to look at Loki through his lashes, eyes impossibly dark, before he shifted forward. Placing his hands on the God's hips Clint gently took Loki's member into his mouth, groaning at the feel of it hot and heavy on his tongue.

The God stifled a gasp at the feeling, grinning viciously at Natasha, who was stoically maintaining a straight face despite the burning hate she obviously felt for Loki. She forgave Clint his kinks, even played along with them on occasion, as he had for her, and if Loki hoped to tear the duo apart with them he had another thing coming.

Loki's attention was soon taken back by the agent knelt in front of him, as Clint did amazingly imaginative things with his tongue. Slipping both hands into the archer's hair Loki allowed him a few more moments of control before he tightened his grip, thrusting forward sharply and reveling in the feel of Clint's throat fluttering around him as the agent tried not to choke.

Bottoming out briefly Loki groaned as Clint hummed his approval. On reflection it really took very little to strip the veneer of control from his pet. Break down all the walls and reveal him for the wanton whore he was.

Loki gently brushed his fingers against Clint's left hand, still resting on his hip. "Pleasure yourself, pet. It's the only preparation you will receive."

Clint's groan vibrated against Loki's shaft and he gasped quietly with pleasure, watching the archer with interest.

With Loki's grip softening Clint began to move again, humming softly as he rubbed his hand over his member, coating his fingers in precum, before moving to impale himself on them. He pushed two in at once, delighting in the burn it caused, the slight pain working with the discomfort in his jaw to feed his masochistic impulses.

He moved up to three quicker than he probably should have, twisting them roughly, but the pain was so delicious that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"You're so desperate for it. For me."

Clint could only moan in agreement, licking the underside of Loki's dick before pulling away to lick his lips. "For you." His voice was rough from the abuse of his throat, and it called to Loki's possessive nature.

Quick as thought Loki's hand lashed out again, leaving another red handprint on Clint's face and knocking him to the floor.

Clint's tongue flicked out to lick his split lip, but he made no move to pick himself up. He lightly touched the very tips of his fingers to the new mark and smiled slightly, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Accepting the mark, Loki's domination.

Loki knelt between Clint's sprawled legs without bothering to take off any of his clothes, and grabbed the archer's wrists, pinning them beside his head. There was something empowering about being fully dressed whilst Clint was a naked shuddering wreck. "Slut."

He pushed in without warning, closing his eyes to savour the tight heat. He felt hyper aware of Clint, the way his whole body arched up whilst he keened and wrapped his legs tight around Loki's waist, digging his heels in to hold the God as tightly as he could.

After a moments debate Loki released Clint's wrist and grabbed one leg to pull it up over his shoulder, using the new angle to thrust as deeply as possible. With his other hand he grabbed Clint's throat again, pressing down harshly.

Clint's hands quickly moved to Loki's back, clawing hard enough to draw blood while bucking his hips in time to Loki's thrusts. Sparks floated in front of his eyes and under his skin and suddenly it was all too much, Loki's hand relaxed it's grip and he bit into the God's shoulder, painting their chests white as Loki stiffened against him.

Clint could feel Loki's seed seeping out of him as the God pulled away. It felt like being owned, and he was ok with that.

"Well pet, was that so hard?" Loki asked, after catching his breath. He looked like he was about to say more, but he was interrupted by the quiet sound of Natasha sobbing.

Looking startled, Clint got to his knees and made his way to her side. "Tasha?"

"I'm sorry." She gasped, trying to regain control. "You shouldn't have had to- If I'd been stronger…" She broke down, and Clint rubbed her back while she clung to him.

"Hey, hey. It's OK. I didn't have to do anything; it was my choice. Don't blame yourself." He stroked her face softly, hand resting on her neck.

From a few paces away Loki picked up the discarded knife. He cleared his throat to get Clint's attention.

"You've certainly been good enough. Do you want your reward?"

Natasha looked at Loki in shock. She had hoped, of course, but she hadn't truly expected him to hold up his end.

Loki passed the knife to Clint, who touched it gently to Natasha's bonds whilst he searched her face.

"I'll get you out. I'll come back for you." She whispered, meeting his eyes. The worried look melted from his face, to be replaced with a vicious smile reminiscent of the god himself.

The look of shock on the Widow's face when he sunk the knife in was priceless. After all, how many men could say they had _actually _fooled her? As her body collapsed beside the billionaire's Clint turned to face Loki, his smile becoming less manic and more conspiratorial. "They were a nice touch."

Clint lifted his hand, licking the blood from his fingers under Loki's watchful eye before reaching forward to pull the God into a deep kiss.

"Anything for you pet," Loki smiled, bringing his hand up to Clint's face. "You know how I enjoy your games."

* * *

_What's WRONG with me, I don't even KNOW._

_Originally I was going to write a Vampire!Loki Thrall!Clint fic, but it felt overdone (though I've never seen one), so I was going to do Loki reclaiming Clint as his own. Then I was like 'Well he'd have to kill Nat, otherwise Clint'd try to get back to her.' But then the ending came to me and I was like "My GOD, my brain is twisted as FUCK… I have to write this down before I forget." So this is the first time I've written the ending for a fic before I got to it. I tend to write top to bottom, if that makes sense. XD_  
_I feel I'm going to get a bit of a reputation for plot twist endings. (Yeah, I know, big headed. Like I'm going to get a reputation for anything in a fandom this size with so many awesome writers. Get over yourself Em. XD )_

_As always, I'd love to hear any suggestions on how I can improve my work. :)_

_Happy Halloween everyone.  
_


End file.
